1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a pair of frames to hold an image forming unit therein.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus containing an image forming unit to form an image on a recording sheet and a pair of frames to hold the image forming unit in there-between in an exterior covering is known. Inside the covering, the frames may be fixed to each other by purpose-made top and bottom joint members, which are in shapes of plates to connect top portions and bottom portions of the frames respectively.